


Juegos perversos/Perverse games

by ALifeToRepeat



Series: OS's [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Games, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeToRepeat/pseuds/ALifeToRepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol, altas temperaturas y cuerpos desnudos, todo solo podría salir mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juegos perversos/Perverse games

-Liam ya no puedo mas, tienes que parar- suplico Zayn mientras una gota de sudor recorría su estomago hasta hundirse en su ombligo,

_Mis piernas y mis brazos ardían como nunca antes, esa posición era inhumana, Zayn._

-solo un centímetro mas Zayn, aguanta un poco mas, ya casi termino- suplico Liam, abriéndose paso entre las piernas de Zayn

_No podía parar en ese momento estaba por terminar, la excitación invadía mi cuerpo y también dolía, simplemente aquella posición era muy difícil de mantener por mucho tiempo, Liam._

-Louis- susurro el de ojos verdes –hazlo igual que Liam, me lastimaras menos- el de cabello chocolate asintió con el rostro decidido y los ojos llenos de lagrimas – lo siento Harry- movió sus piernas debajo de Harry, sintió al menor temblar de alivio sobre su vientre,

_Aunque todo empezó como un juego,  había dejado de ser divertido, mis brazos y piernas dolían, tener a Louis entre las piernas no era fácil, Louis era demasiado grande mas de lo que podía haber imaginado, y la posición no ayudaba, no era que no me gustara estar cerca, pero la posición estaba provocando mucho ardor en mis muslos, sentía mi vientre arder desde adentro, Harry._

_Nunca me gusto ver que nada le causara dolor a Harry, odiaba verlo sufrir por cualquier razón, sentía la rara necesidad de protegerlo siempre, pero supongo que el alcohol nos llevo a esto, sentía un poco menos de remordimiento, era un poco feliz provocando en Harry algo mas de la cuenta, Louis._

-creo que no podre seguir con esto- la voz nerviosa de Niall se escucho, aun no convencido de continuar con el juego, se debatía entre retorcerse con Zayn y Liam o con Harry Louis,

_Hacia ya casi 2 horas que habíamos empezado con eso, aquel manojo de cuerpos retorcidos, no era algo que normalmente hiciera borracho, pero a esas alturas no podía detenerme, no quería, ya estábamos al borde, solo era cuestión de tiempo que alcanzáramos ese satisfactorio fin, Niall._

-inténtalo con nosotros- hablo el de ojos verdes ya con las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo y el calor,

El rubio afirmo y se acomodó detrás de Louis, Louis separo las piernas y levanto aquel voluminoso trasero para dar paso Niall, este  roso sus piernas con el otro y coloco las manos justo debajo de las nalgas de Harry,

-lo siento Louis- dijo el rubio hundiéndose debajo de Louis –no te preocupes solo hazlo despacio, la próxima vez te tocara en medio y me las cobrare- callo tras sentir el dolor atravesándole las piernas y liberando un ligero suspiro,

-Liam tenemos que terminar pronto, no aguanto mas, voy a- se interrumpió mordiéndose el labio inferior, cuando sintió una punzada de dolor atravesándole la espina dorsal, la extraña embestida de Liam termino por entumirle el cuerpo

-aguanta un poco por favor, ya casi termina- le regalo Liam al de cabello negro una de esas sonrisas de aquellas que sabia podían enamorar a cualquiera,

El brillo de una gotita de sudor cayendo por el mentón de Zayn, lo distrajo de mirar el dolor que provocaba en esos ojos negros, se acercó sobre el cuerpo de este hasta su cuello, sin dejar que Zayn soportara nada de su peso, con sus labios soplo esa gotita guiándola hasta el cuello haciéndola recorrer aquella venal vital en su cuello, Zayn no pudo mas que gemir de placer y aullar como loco al sentir el aliento caliente de Liam en su cuello,

-sigamos adelante Liam- lo interrumpió Harry que empezaba sucumbir ante el empuje de Louis y de Niall,

Esta vez Louis se posiciono boca arriba y Fue Niall quien tomo el lugar de en medio, alzando un poco las piernas para dar paso también a Harry, era una especie de sándwich carnal, Niall sentía un dolor tremendo su piernas se abrían mas de la cuenta para abrir paso al gran Louis y a Harry a la vez, sinceramente nunca hubiera imagina poder soportar a los 2 entre sus piernas.

Un poco mas relajado por el cambio de posición Harry dejo caer su cara muy cerca del estomago de Niall causando en este espasmos de placer y risa con su cabello,

Por su parte Zayn se había posicionado con sus 4 extremidades sobre el tapete, y justo detrás de él, Liam se acomodaba ayudándole a soportar su peso, no terminaron de hacerlo cuando escucharon a sus amigos caer con un suspiro, habían terminado.

Liam suspiro también dejando caer al fin todo su peso sobre Zayn derrumbándose sobre este al suelo, el juego había terminado.

-ganamos- dijo Zayn con los ojos cerrados recostado en el suelo y aun soportando el peso del pecho desnudo Liam en su espalda desnuda también,

-quien caiga primero, son las reglas del juego- afirmo Louis sintiendo entumirse todas y cada una de sus extremidades,

Harry y Niall solo intentaban recuperar el aliento, aquella noche Louis había demostrado una fuerza que nadie creyó que poseyera, había llevado la tarea de soportar al ojiverde y al rubio excelentemente bien,

-no podemos volver a hacer esto- dijo Zayn en la misma posición de hace un rato,

-totalmente de acuerdo- dijo por fin el rubio poniendo  de pie dirigiendo a la cocina para comer algo,

-Liam necesito un cigarro- Dijo el moreno lanzando el cuerpo sobre si aun lado,

-esto ha sido algo estúpido, y dejo de ser divertido después de la primera hora, estoy todo adolorido, de seguro Louis no podrá mover sus piernas mañana y dudo que yo o Niall podamos caminar o sentarnos normalmente mañana, y por si fuera poco tenemos concierto - dijo Harry en un tono molesto,

-Lo se- confirmo Louis –el Twister dejo de se divertido en los 90, diablos, el alcohol tuvo la culpa- dijo Louis con una voz que amenazaba con quedarse dormido,

-es verdad cuando mi madre me regalo este juego estaba en la escuela y lo jugaba con todos mis amigos después de un rato te aburrías, no se como hemos soportado 2 horas en esto- dijo el rubio regresando con un emparedado y una cerveza.


End file.
